Global Survivor 14
The game began by having 18 people sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway of all time and of any country. No castaway that had already been played in a previous season of this series could be chosen again. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The game would also have another player who would play as both the leaders of North Korea and South Korea at the time; Kim Jong-il and Lee Myung-bak, respectively. The 18 normal players were told they'll play as one tribe. The leader was placed into limbo, unable to effect the game in any way for the first half of the game. For the first 2 rounds the players battled it out in individual Immunity Challenges. The 10 winning players were all spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing players would all attend Tribal Council (TC for short) and vote out one player. At the F18, the players were divided into 2 tribes that would now compete in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribe was spared from TC for the round in which they won, but the losing tribe went to TC and voted one of their own members out of the game. At the F15, an Immunity Challenge forced 4 members to switch tribes. At the F12, the 2 tribes were joined together to form 1 larger, new tribe. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. At this stage the leaders were brought into the game and would now be full fledged players. A Census was also set in place. The normal players were given a choice. They could choose to either sign it, agreeing not to vote either leaders out in the first TC...or not sign it. At the deadline time, each leader had the right to remove from the game any 1 player of their choice who did NOT sign the Census. Due to everyone signing the Census, a double Tribal Council was held at the F11. At the F3, those who received 10th-4th Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 3 players who made it to the end of the game. Due to a previous challenge, 2 extra players were also allowed to cast a vote for a winner. Avatar-GS14-Dan.png|Dan Avatar-GS14-Eirik.png|Eirik Avatar-GS14-Emilie.png|Emilie Avatar-GS14-Galina.png|Galina Avatar-GS14-Ken.png|Ken Avatar-GS14-Jenna.png|Jenna Avatar-GS14-Kiko.png|Kiko Avatar-GS14-Kim.png|Kim Avatar-GS14-KristenG.png|Kristen G. Avatar-GS14-KristenR.png|Kristen R. Avatar-GS14-Lea.png|Lea Avatar-GS14-Lee.png|Lee Avatar-GS14-Leonardo.png|Leonardo Avatar-GS14-Leslie.png|Leslie Avatar-GS14-Marcus.png|Marcus Avatar-GS14-Matty.png|Matty Avatar-GS14-Michelle.png|Michelle Avatar-GS14-Naomi.png|Naomi Avatar-GS14-Nicole.png|Nicole Avatar-GS14-Rocky.png|Rocky *The Kaesong tribe was named after the North Korean city of the same name. *The Sam-Mun tribe was named after Seong Sam-mun. *The Munmu tribe was named after King Munmu. *The Yonsei tribe was named after the Yonsei University. *Lea earned the right to cast a Jury vote in a reward, but rejected it after being voted out. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2008